Demon's Gambit
by Mage-Alia
Summary: HPConstantine fusion. Harry nearly drowned during the second task and reawakened a power he'd locked away. Now he has demons out for his blood and the angels aren't quite being cooperative.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Constantine nor do I claim to so there! (Sticks out tongue.)

* * *

Harry Potter/ Constantine fusion

* * *

Demon's Gambit

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 1: Worlds combine.

* * *

Summary: Harry drowned during the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament and time stopped long enough to reawaken his sleeping psychic powers, forcing him to grow up when he discovers the world that lays behind his own. Friends become enemies and rivals become allies as he teams up with an eccentric muggle, who believes he can bring the tipped scales back into balance, and Draco Malfoy, his own personal guardian angel.

No Harry pairings, R/Hr.

* * *

In those few desperate seconds he could feel the Gilly weed failing. It was leaving his system and taking his gills and webbed feet with it. Struggling against the weight of the two girls and his robes he tried to reach the surface but it was a futile effort. He thrashed through the water as his air began to run out and took in a lung full of water. Choking his vision began to blacken as he felt hands press him from below and for a moment time stood still…

Then it started again as he broke the surface, coughing as he gasped for air.

Steam rose off his body as he struggled to shore and the hands of the teachers reached out to grab him and his two charges, pulling them back onto dry land. The hands that had him where pulled away sharply at his burning skin and Harry floated there in the shallows of the lake while people yelled around him, looking up at the sky.

It those few seconds he'd stopped breathing…

I those few seconds he'd been dead…

But to him it had felt like an eternity…

* * *

Harry sat in a compartment of his own on the Hogwarts Express as it traveled from Hogwarts back toward civilization. He couldn't stand to be in 'Their' company, at least not any longer than he had to be.

Ever since the second task he'd been remembering things, things from his childhood that haunted him to this day behind his Gryffindor façade. When he was younger he could see things. Creatures, demons, and angels… the kinds of things only told about in the bible. They walked among the humans, invisible to the mortals, living side by side. Some destroying, some encouraging. He'd seen them all, but one day he hadn't wanted to see them anymore so he'd simply forgotten. Letting his gift pass beyond his reach until it was barely there. But drowning had brought it all back, and just in time too, because when Voldemort had been reborn, it had been as something beyond this world. Terrifying and evil.

And he had seen it.

Now he was alone, nearly everyone he'd hoped to trust turned out to be one of them and the demons outweighed the angels and mortals in the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The biggest surprise though had been Draco Malfoy. He'd been sure that the blonde would have been a demon but the Slytherin had in fact been an angel and he knew all to well what Harry could see.

Speaking of which…

The door of his compartment slid open and in stepped the smirking, silvery winged angel.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Potter." He said, ignoring the dirty look Harry was giving him and sitting down in the chair opposite, crossing one knee over the other and leaning back. "The mud blood and the weasel are looking for you, you know." Harry didn't answer him, he'd already felt the two demon spawn passing his doorway multiple times over the course of the trip. But they wouldn't find the compartment; it was for angels and psychics' only. Malfoy didn't seem to like his lack of reaction and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly.

"What's wrong Potter, still sulking over the fact that you've been living in a house of demons all this time?" The smug angel caught Harry's wince at the reminder of his friends' betrayal. It was still very much a sore point with him. The demons', of course, had yet to realize that he could see them so it had been increasingly more difficult to look them in the eye and pretend he was a good little clueless mortal.

"Shut up Malfoy." He said in exasperation, thinking, and not for the first time, that it was all just one big conspiracy to annoy the crap out of him. He wasn't even a catholic, yet the bloody biblical shit was popping up all around him. Across from him Malfoy chuckled.

"Didn't I say you could call me Draco?" He said with an eyebrow raised. Harry just grunted and lay back on the seat.

"Like I care." He rasped out as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the rocking of the carriage beneath his body. The lapsed into silence and Harry nearly fell asleep as a premonition crept to the front of his mind.

* * *

**He stood on platform 9 ¾ students milled around greeting parents and loved ones. He moved through the crowds and saw those who waited for him, three demons with rotting skin and empty eyes stared straight through him. He turned away, unseen and scanned the crowd. No one here was going to help him. **

**The vision changed, giving him a view of Privet Drive. More specifically his room in number four. It was bare with new bars on the window and numerous locks on the door. Chains where attached to the wall and a box of old knives, whips and other items lay in wait for his return...**

* * *

Harry came back to his body in a flash with no indication to tell he'd even been away except for the slowing of the train. They had reached king's cross-station. Harry opened his eyes and sat up to find that Malfoy had already left the compartment. Something the dark haired psychic was thankful for. He moved quickly and pulled his trunk from under the seat. A wave of his hand later and it had shrunk down to the size of a matchbox. Wandless magic had also returned to him, along with his sight. It had surprised him at first that the key to harnessing his magic without a wand had been in his grasp the whole time, thus he'd studied and prepared for something like this. There was no way he was going to return to the Dursleys and the torture that awaited him.

An announcement ran through the train five minutes before it slid into the station. Harry put his miniature trunk into his pocket and conjured a baseball cap out of thin air. It wouldn't last long but it would stay until he brought a real one later that day. He stepped out into the chaos of the platform and almost instantly realized the magnitude of his problems. Demons and Angels nearly drowned out the mortals with their sheer numbers. The beings glaring at each other as Harry slipped by them toward the entrance to muggle London. He saw his relatives and the Weasleys just before he passed through the barrier but didn't give them a second thought as he walked by.

Once outside he made his way through the crowds of mortals and stepped out into the street, making a beeline for Charring-Cross road. Harry had no trouble finding it and crept past the witches and wizards in the Leaky Caldron out into Diagon Alley. He'd been winging it so far. He had no real plan as he strode down the alley but began it formulate one as he came with in sight of Gringgots. He'd get his gold, then he'd go. He couldn't risk contact with the wizarding world any longer.

As he entered the relative safety of the bank he let out a sigh.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Well how does that sound? It's my first attempt at a Constantine story so far so if you tell me what you think I might just continue on with it.

Don't forget to review

Cya


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Constantine nor do I claim to so there! (Sticks out tongue.)

* * *

Harry Potter/ Constantine fusion

* * *

Demon's Gambit

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 2: Two years later…

* * *

Summary: Harry drowned during the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament and time stopped long enough to reawaken his sleeping psychic powers, forcing him to grow up when he discovers the world that lays behind his own. Friends become enemies and rivals become allies as he teams up with an eccentric muggle, who believes he can bring the tipped scales back into balance, and Draco Malfoy, his own personal guardian angel.

No Harry pairings, R/Hr.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad people are interested in the story. This will skip about a year or two to when Harry is sixteen and start again from there.

**(Speaking like this…)**Hellspeak – demons talking

"Speaking like this…" Normal speech

'Written like this…' thoughts

_(Speaking like this…)_ Premonitions and thought speech

* * *

He walked the dark alleyways of the lower part of London. The slums where filled with teaming life that breed discord and chaos as well as unity and peace. Green eyes shifted constantly from side to side, watching the shadows before focusing on the path ahead. He made his way to a doorway off the road and stood out of sight as new footsteps echoed up the alley behind him.

**(Where'd he go?) **The guttural speech of demons echoed over the crumbling bricks and mortar that made up nearly every part of the slums.

**(Spread out and look. Kill the exorcist on sight.)** The half-breed's voice instructed its lackeys as more footsteps scattered around the alley, overturning rubbish and boxes in their search. The figure waiting invisible in the shadows of the door slipped a had into a pocket of his black leather trench coat and pulled out a glass ball that seemed to have on opening. Inside it particles of Silver swirled with the movement, having been suspended in the water within. Silver was a purifying metal. Each of the major metals had a representation. Gold represented wealth and greed, Iron was poisonous and corrupt, while steal was weakness, easily broken and destroyed by either Gold or Iron so that left Silver to take care of everything else. It was one of the hardest metals to work with on magical terms, unyielding to the faults of the other three; it was also perfect for destroying the demonic taint.

The demons where getting closer now. The dark shadow could hear them snuffling around for his sent but they wouldn't find it.

…Because he didn't have one.

"Looking for me Asshole?" Harry's coat flared out behind him as he twisted from his hiding place out into the open, startling the five hell spawn that had been searching. That included their leader standing dumbstruck in their midst.

"Exorcist!" He managed to growl out in passable English. Harry gave him a dark smirk. This one was new to the world above.

"Oh… I didn't know I was that popular. You know me here in England too." He was mocking them and the demon let out an unintelligible growl before signaling the other four to attack. Harry reacted in a second the flung the orb in their direction. It smashed in their path and the glue that held their forms together was torn apart. Unlike the half-breeds that possessed a human body, some gathered together piles of creatures and creepy crawlies to create bodies.

It the flash of pure light that escaped from its watery prison the souls… if you could call them that… where banished back to the various circles of hell in which they'd come. Harry gave a dark giggle at the look on the Half-breeds face.

"Fucking noobs." Harry said softly before in seconds he had the demon in a headlock from behind. The demon struggled yelling like a coward when he realized the danger he was in. The longhaired psychic grabbed another orb out of his pocket and held it threateningly above him.

"Now I went you to go give a little message to your friends." He growled out. "Tell them that there's an old friend back in town and he wants to see them, that way he can send them back to hell where they belong." The half-breed nodded and Harry let go of his neck. Not giving him a chance to turn on him Harry did a high kick to his head, sending him spinning in to a wall. A wave of his hand had him tied up before he vanished into thin air. Harry snorted as he took in all the spiders, snakes and bugs that crawled the filthy ground. A hiss later and all the snakes had gathered around him, climbing over his limbs to find perches. He had to admit, he had a bit of a soft spot for snakes. They made such good spies.

A whispered 'incendio' took care of the rest of the bugs before he turned around and continued to walk the way he'd been headed previously. It was unusual being in England after all this time. Two years ago he'd left the wizarding world and now he was back. Of course, it had only been two days but he could already see that the sheer concentration of Demons that infested the country was borderline dangerous and, as his 'temporary guardian' had predicted, it was going to wreak major havoc on the balance soon.

So he was here to fix it.

Harry turned another corner and climbed a ladder that leaned against the side of an old mall. Climbing over the lip of the roof he felt a tingle of the wards that had been placed there before they turned warm, welcoming him back. Harry shrugged it off and continued on to his home away from home. It was an apartment hidden under wards similar to the ones his parents had used when going into hiding all those years ago. It had only the basic necessities and everything else was food, clothes or the tools of his trade, demon hunting. What he wouldn't give to be back home in LA with John. But the old psychic was on the straight and narrow, always. There'd been an incident before he'd reached America, something to do with the apocalypse… Anyway, his mentor had said that if he came to England he'd get caught up in the fight and he didn't want to go to hell if he accidentally killed someone or something.

* * *

As Harry walked in the door there was a shout from another room of the makeshift apartment.

"Hey! Raven! There's someone waiting for you in your room!" Harry frowned as the owner of the voice shuffled into view. He was an old man, a muggle psychic to be precise. He was nowhere near Harry in terms of skill and power but he did have an uncanny knack for making the most ingenious weapons. That was also why John could never stand being around him. Reminded him too much of Beeman. So Shade had been Harry's partner for nearly as long as he'd lived in LA.

"Who would that be Shade? How did they get though the wards?" He asked, remaining calm as he walked to one side of the room where there was a large enclosed area and let all the snakes slide off his body so they could meet their new room mates. Shade twitched slightly as he did this. He was never too fond of snakes.

"A half-breed." The sixty year old managed to say. "An angel by the looks of it. Smug bastard too." Harry's head twisted sharply in order to see him better.

"He or she?" He snapped out quickly. Shade looked startled by the abrupt question.

"He." He said quickly. "He was a blonde too if that helps…" he trailed off when he realized Harry had already brushed past him and headed for his room, his mid-back length braid being the last thing to vanish around the door frame with a flick. Shade looked at the spot where he'd been then shrugged, leaving the room before his young friend's pets decided to leave their cage again.

Harry flung open the door of his room and if looks could kill, the occupant would have been six feet under.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry ground out around his clenched teeth. Draco Malfoy gave him an infuriatingly bright smile.

"Why, I'm here to visit you." He said in a cheerful manner that would never have fit the mold of a standard Malfoy. "Can't I come and visit old friends once in a while?" Harry resisted the urge to go for the blonde's throat.

"No." the demon hunter stalked across the room and tried to grab him by the arm but failed as Malfoy jumped up from his seat on the bed and skipped around him. Still showing the very UN-Malfoyish behavior Harry had become accustomed to before he'd left England.

"Ohhhh, you wound me." He simpered sarcastically before dodging another grab, only to find himself pressed up against a wall, Harry's body pinning him while his arms on either side of his head preventing escape.

"Yeah, well go be wounded somewhere else." Harry backed off and got a hold of him before he could slip off like the slimy snake he was but the angel had other ideas. He dug in his heels and stopped their forward momentum.

"I don't think so Harry." He said, using the demon hunter's first name on purpose. "I came here for a reason. There are serious problems with the balance of the wizarding world and the mortals are clueless to it happening. Severus has been helping but he's no match for either angels or demons. Also your mutts are beginning to figure things out." That got Harry's attention. The words two mutts was a clear reference to Sirius and Remus. But how did Draco Malfoy find out about Sirius's animagus form?

"Sev told me." Malfoy sung out in a singsong voice. Harry glared at him sharply in irritation but let the incident slide.

"Are the other half-breeds even going to help?" Angels where rather notorious for sitting on the fence, even when it was all going to hell. Malfoy looked hurt at the half-breed comment.

"No." He answered shortly, pouting. Harry did a mental victory dance at getting one up on the angel spawn for once. No witty comeback now, was there. The green-eyed teen let go of Malfoy and slinked back to his bed before sitting down, his attitude seemingly doing a 180. Draco studied him silently from by the door. It was remarkable just how quickly Harry had readjusted to his presence at such short notice. Then again, he was an angel; it was probably just the angel's touch that did it. Harry lay back on his bed as Draco spoke again.

"So will you be coming back to Hogwarts this year?" he asked, but all he received was silence.

"Potter? Harry?" He asked again creeping closer before he registered the sound of a soft snore from the teen on the bed and balked in disbelief.

"What is it with you and sleeping?" He asked the unconscious hunter.

Naturally, Harry didn't answer.

* * *

Well that's the next chapter up. I guess this one is closer to the front of my mind right now so to speak. As you can see it's set after the movie Constantine (probably wrong with concerns to timelines), John was a mentor teacher kind of person but no real mention other than that, It's not his story, it's Harry's. I might have lied about Harry having no relationships in this story as well. There is the groundwork for something between Harry and Draco but as of now I'm waiting for any feedback from readers.

Also for any readers of my other stories, Chapter 8 of Dark Summoner might be a while in being updated. I gotta figure out how to write the next bit properly.

Don't forget to review

Cya


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Constantine nor do I claim to so there! (Sticks out tongue.)

* * *

Harry Potter/ Constantine fusion

* * *

Demon's Gambit

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 3: I seize the night, not the day!

* * *

Summary: Harry drowned during the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament and time stopped long enough to reawaken his sleeping psychic powers, forcing him to grow up when he discovers the world that lays behind his own. Friends become enemies and rivals become allies as he teams up with an eccentric muggle, who believes he can bring the tipped scales back into balance, and Draco Malfoy, his own personal guardian angel.

No Harry pairings, R/Hr.

* * *

**(Speaking like this…)**Hellspeak – demons talking

"Speaking like this…" Normal speech

'Written like this…' thoughts

_(Speaking like this…)_ Premonitions and thought speech

A/N: Hmmmm, the response to my query about the HP/DM thing was rather mixed so I'm just going to continue along with the original things. (See Summary above) I think if anything does happen it won't really be all that serious but you never know. I'll see where this all leads.

* * *

This was embarrassing…

If there was one thing Harry aka Raven hated more than anything in the world it was going outside during the day time. The summer sun beat down on the back of his pale neck while the rest of his shaggy mane was pushed forward over his bowed head to hide his face from the light. His scar was safely tucked away behind a black bandana so others would have a difficult time recognizing him even if they did encounter the moody, gothic, long haired teen that was being dragged along behind the disgustingly happy Draco Malfoy.

"Ohhhh, Harry, everything has been absolutely chaotic!" He exclaimed eagerly, gaining a few stares from the other half-breeds in the crowd. There weren't to many and for the most part they where angels. Mortals swarmed around them down Diagon alley, completely oblivious to the world behind their own. Draco was babbling about the situation with the ministry and Voldemort, bringing him up to speed as they made their way to Gringgots. Some how the blonde had talked him into going back to Hogwarts and now he was stuck in Diagon alley with the slightly insane brat. He wasn't insane in a bad way persay… but to Harry, it was certain that the creature had come to earth with the singular purpose of annoying him to death.

As they reached the stairs of the back Harry wrestled his arm back and stalked ahead of Draco only to get a chill as he passed through the doors. He froze just inside the grand foyer and Draco stopped his babble in concern.

"What is it?" He asked, calming down. The earth bound hyper pain in the ass actually looked concerned as Harry's eyes narrowed and scanned every inch of the room they'd just entered.

"Something's here." The Psychic growled out darkly before taking a few steps forward, one hand going into a pocket to wrap around one of the warm flash globes that rested there. Harry took a sniff at their air. No sulfur… good, it wasn't a demon. No hissing… no creepy crawly constructs. He looked around again and found the source of his unease a moment later at a family of demonic half-breeds stepped into view from a room off to one side of the bank.

The Weasleys.

Harry shrank back into the shadows and put his back to a wall as they walked toward the doors, staring in morbid fascination at the family he'd practically adopted as his own. In their midst was Hermione, walking imperiously beside the slightly cringing Ron. She was certainly one of the oldest. To Harry's third eye she looked nothing less than a ranking demon. He had to actively fight the urge to deport them all back to Hell. They walked right past him, never once seeing him as he mentally blocked himself off from the rest of the world. It was a technique he'd learned in order to hide from the spiritual community. Harry didn't even breathe until they'd passed beyond the doors and out of sight. Malfoy stepped away from the wall as he relaxed slightly and looked around.

"Are you still afraid of them?" He asked, much calmer than he'd been since he'd shown up in the safe house. Harry merely growled and pushed off the wall, stalking ahead of the blonde to one of the tellers on the other side of the hall his braid swing behind him like the tail of an angry cat. Digging in a pocket he pulled out a tiny golden key on a chain and dropped it down on the desk before he looked up at the stunned goblin and decided that fate was messing with him again. Shaking his head slightly he nodded to the creature and mumbled a greeting.

"Good morning, Griphook." The goblin gave him a slightly startled look before breaking into a toothy grin that was simply frightening.

"Welcome back Mister Potter." Harry scowled lightly at the goblin who grinned unrepentantly as he summoned another goblin to take his place at the teller and escorted Harry and Draco to the carts himself, under the stares of the few people who had been within earshot when he'd spoken. The ride down to the vaults was relatively uneventful and the vault itself was an in and out affair. Harry hadn't even stopped to listen to Draco's loud exclamations at some of the magical books and artifacts he discovered. Instead he crossed the wide hall and looked around a small area clear of gold and jewels. There in the corner shelf was an array of artifacts that didn't quite follow the trend in the rest of the vault.

All kinds of religious paraphernalia was heaped into sections, waiting for a psychic to use them. They where the tools of the Evans family, Lily Potter had come from a long line of Psychic's, although, none had been magical before Lily had come along. Her genetics had given him both a gift and a curse. A gift to see beyond the scope of a normal human being and a curse of responsibility that came as being the only one who could make everything right again. He closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly toward the small crest on the wall behind the psycic weapons before he began pick through the enchanted items. His hands slowed at one point to hover uncertainly over a few familiar tubes of gold and silver.

They where Dragon's Breath.

He'd seen the canisters before during his training with John and at one point he'd even got to try one out. The raw holy magic in the flames was nothing less than incredible and they where among Harry's favorite weapons, guaranteed to take out nearly any infernal beast of hell with one shot.

Harry discretely tucked one of them into an inner pocket of his coat… It never hurt to have a back up plan. After he'd finished stuffing a large ring of various holy symbols into his hip pouch he grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him back toward the entrance where Griphook was waiting.

"Did you find everything you needed Mister Potter?" He asked, smiling that same dark grin. Harry just leaned down and scooped a few handfuls of gold in to a bag from a pile by the door.

"That's all I need for now Griphook." He said flatly as the door shut with an ominous boom behind them. The goblin nodded and climbed back into the cart, beginning their accent to the surface.

* * *

Harry winced again when they exited the white marble building back into the bright midday sun of Diagon Alley. He raised a hand and twitched as he conjured a black muggle baseball hat and jammed it on his head before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of sun glasses to shield his eyes. Slightly to the left and behind Draco laughed.

"Ohhhh, can't the poor Ickle Potter handle a little sun?" Harry shot him a glare and stalked off toward the shops. Harry had finished his shopping and was waiting for the demented angel to finish with Madame Malkin. When a chill washed over him once more and _'they'_ entered the store, and this time, there was no hiding. Their eyes met and Ron and Hermione froze. Harry just watched them from under his bangs as Hermione got over her shock.

"Harry?" She asked, taking a tentive step forward, her eyes flicking to his forehead to make sure, but the scar was still hidden. Harry put a tight hold on his power and forced it down. Once it was hidden properly he gave a minute nod.

"Granger, Weasley." They looked a little taken aback by the use of their last names but it looked as though Hermione was already working things out, even before she nearly jumped on him acting like a concerned friend, demanding to know where he had been and why he'd run away. Harry didn't reply to anything they said and he pushed them off him, shucking the demonic influence and pulling his hand out of his pocket. There on a bracelet of large chain links was a collection of holy items. It was his mother's charm bracelet. Hermione recoiled slightly and Ron took a large step back. Harry couldn't keep the small smirk off his face as he pushed it out of sight again. Hermione took a tentive step forward again once it was gone and looked in his eyes.

"Where have you been Harry? Dumbledore has been worried. He had everyone out and looking for you." Harry's eyes narrowed at the question and felt the probing of his mental shields as Hermione's eyes took on a demonic red sheen. Harry stared her down, unafraid; after all, there was no chance of her getting through his defenses now.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Granger. After all, I don't think I'd forgive myself if a demon like Dumbledore got a hold of my teachers." Hermione gave him a shrewd look that would have been taken by anyone else as rage over insulting the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Don't you mean You-Know-Who, Harry? Dumbledore isn't a demon." Harry rolled his eyes, breaking eye contact.

"No." Was all he said before Malfoy skipped out from the fitting area of the store.

Yes, he skipped.

"Harry!" He called out and rushed to him, glomping onto one of his arms and breaking the tension that had been building since the unwelcome pair had entered the store. "I'm done here! Now we can go get ice-cream!" Harry groaned when he heard that and began pulling Draco out of the store.

"Draco, there is no way what so ever that we are getting ice-cream! I have to go out tonight and I won't be doing it if you keep me up all day!" Ron and Hermione where left staring in surprise as the unusual pair walked out into the alley, Harry grumpily lashing out at anyone who got in their way.

* * *

Music pumped from below the ground as he entered the rather exclusive nightclub in muggle London later that evening. Just like in L.A, Papa Midnight had nightclub havens all over the world. They where layered with enough old wards and magic that not even the ministry could see it, hidden in the midst of muggle life. Not every Demon or Angel turned out as a magic user either. In any case, the old crusaders clubs where over run with hundreds of half-breeds, shamans and magic users at any one time, making it the best place if you wanted to hear the news from up or down.

Harry entered and walked past a line of muggles waiting to enter the normal part of the bar and nodded to the bouncer, sending out a small mental pulse to get his attention. The bouncer acted immediately, opening up a section of the rope barrier for him to pass into the private section. At the end of a short red lit hall another bouncer was waiting, a deck of cards in hand. He held one up as he approached and Harry didn't even look at it before he knew what it was.

"Three swans in a pond." The bouncer flipped it to reveal the image and opened the way. The little ritual was standard procedure to make sure that only psychics could get into the next section and with good reason too, because the moment Harry stepped inside he was assaulted with heavy metal music and the sent of blood as a group of Demon spawn ripped into the still squealing pig laid out across a table. Harry's nose wrinkled as the only sign of disgust as he passed them and headed right for the bar, ignoring the indulgent creatures that enjoyed showing off to the humans that entered on occasion.

The long haired exorcist slid onto a stool and signaled for a shot before clamping down on his presence and waiting. It didn't take long before someone disengaged from the crowd. Wearing clothes that weren't as opulent as some the others where wearing it was another blonde angel, but this one didn't have wings either, instead it had burnt out stubs jutting a few inches from his back.

"Fancy seeing you here." Harry drawled picking up his drink as it was placed infront of him only to have it snatched out of his hands by the fallen angel and downed just as quickly. Gabriel scowled at him as he/she slammed it back down on the bar.

"What did John want now." Gabriel snapped and Harry signaled for two more drinks, smirking as he looked at the disgruntled, newly minted mortal. Well, he'd been like that for three years but that was short compared to the billion or so years he'd been an angel.

"Oh, John isn't here." Harry said airily. "He's still where he's always been, he doesn't want to get involved in this war since his entry is already assured." At that Gabriel scowled deeply and grunted before downing the second drink.

While Harry didn't know the full details of what had gone on before he'd found John he did know enough that he could still rile the fallen archangel he'd stumbled across. He had found Gabriel in L.A. and had actually gone as far to help him out of the alley he was living in and paid for him to fly to England. Gabriel had jumped at the chance to leave with a few thousand dollars and was now reluctantly in Harry's debt, passing along tibbits of information he managed to gather every now and then. This was the first time they'd seen each other face to face since Harry arrived in England and the former angel was chaffing at the reminders of his fall from grace.

"So what do I owe the displeasure of this visit." He snarled bitterly, just above the level of the music so Harry could hear. The teen raised an eyebrow, still nursing half of his own drink.

"The usual." He drawled not unlike John, watching the mirror over the bar, his eyes flickering from one writhing form to another behind him. There where spells that could fool a mirror but this one was enchanted to show everything, making sure nothing could sneak up on you. "You know I just got into town." Gabriel gave a bitter laugh.

"Hah! You've been here for longer than that! People complain Harry, they say there's an exorcist out there with a lot in the war, some even say it's like Constantine followed them here." Harry could hold in his smirk.

"Oh, I'm not that good." He said with a growing grin. "But Shade made me these new toys and I was itching to try them out." Gabriel scowled again and Harry finally finished his drink before turning to him.

"So now, tell me what they're saying about the magic users."

* * *

A/N: And that's the third chapter done! About time!

* * *

One of the reviewers mentioned that Draco was an angel before and now he'd a half-breed. This is intentional.

Before Harry left England he didn't know what exactly the other beings where or what they where called, the closest comparison was an Angel or a Demon because of their appearances. When he was being taught about his gift by John he picked up the term Half-Breed. Mostly because that's what John usually referred to them as.

Angels and Demons, those who rise and those who fall, as a rule, can't walk the earth themselves. They use humans like puppets and influence others through them. They can possess a host at any stage in their life, for example Hermione was possessed at birth but in the story Ron was possessed during fourth year while he was acting so jealous about Harry.

In Draco's case, he was possessed by an angel while Harry had his powers, so that explains why he was still being a nasty little turd up until Harry got his Sight back. Once Harry's gift was reactivated the possession became permanent.

So basically it all comes down to any Angels or demons being half human and half whatever else…

Does that answer the question? -

* * *

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Constantine nor do I claim to so there! (Sticks out tongue.)

**_666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666_**

Harry Potter/ Constantine fusion

**_666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666_**

Demon's Gambit

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 4: The Hallowed Halls of Hogwarts.

**_666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666_**

Summary: Harry drowned during the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament and time stopped long enough to reawaken his sleeping psychic powers, forcing him to grow up when he discovers the world that lays behind his own. Friends become enemies and rivals become allies as he teams up with an eccentric muggle, who believes he can bring the tipped scales back into balance, and Draco Malfoy, his own personal guardian angel.

No Harry pairings, R/Hr.

**(Speaking like this…)**Hellspeak – demons talking

"Speaking like this…" Normal speech

'Written like this…' thoughts

_(Speaking like this…)_ Premonitions and thought speech

**_666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666_**

A/N: Oh god…. I have a nose bleed… That's it! If I read anymore Yaoi fanfiction this week I'm eventually gonna pass out from bloodloss… then again, since when did my nose bleed when I read fanfiction? I think I've always been a Jiraiya and Happosai caliber Pervert.

…..

I did sooooo just not say that…

**_666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666_**

Some the first of September Harry found himself sitting in an empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express, staring out at the masses of students, parents and half-breeds that milled around the platform. The summer, or what was left of it had simply slipped away from him in a haze of hunting, drinking and fighting. He'd let himself loose among the demon population of England, making himself known in the Muggle psychic circles, the few who had lived with the same horrifying knowledge as he did, every day of their lives. Few had the ability to do wizarding magic, there fore, even they could slip beneath the notice of the wizarding world, fighting their own wars for the sake of humanity, leaving everyone and everything none the wiser.

He was no longer a part of either of those worlds anymore, but at the same time both ruled him. Raven drew one foot up onto the seat and put his opposite elbow on the windowsill as his fingers crept toward his face as he began to focus. He'd pushed his psychic signature down into the very depths of his soul and covered it over to conceal himself but he didn't know how well it would protect him from the Demons. They could feel a psychic at nearly a mile away. It was their job to conquer and corrupt humanity while it was left to complacent angels to save it, but as everyone knew by now, they weren't doing their job.

**_The one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches…_**

It was a line from a prophecy John had made one day. Harry had been there to witness it and somehow he knew, just as he had known to leave England two years ago, that it was a prophecy that had been spoken before, and Angela confirmed it. The enigmatic dark haired cop, and a friend of John's had made the same prophecy on her own. It had been muttered by the psychics throughout the world but for whatever reason Voldemort had never heard of it.

John said it was fate and that God had a plan for them all.

Raven just hated the fact he had to be Fate's Bitch.

Slowly, as the clock hit eleven the Hogwarts Express slid out of the station and along its track, soon leaving the city and the suburbs behind as the landscape opened out into lush green hills and farming communities. The rocking of the train had him lulling on the edge of sleep but he was to wary just to give in, even with the anti demon wards he'd painstakingly placed around the compartment he was in. Shaking himself to full awareness he looked out the window again as the old witch that pushed the snack cart knocked on the door.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" Raven grabbed a few things and went back to his seat, he was biting into the first pumpkin pastry when he felt it. The cold chill down his spine, his sixth sense suddenly kicking into over drive. Not one to give up a chance to eat, Raven shoved the rest of the pumpkin pasty in his mouth before pocketing the rest. He looked out the window, trying to find the danger and his gaze wandered to the skies.

What he saw there almost made him wish he hadn't looked.

There where hundreds, maybe thousands of Sepulvites circling through the air above the train. The scaled rotting flying demons flock swelled with every pass and in a flash of insight, Raven knew that _'when'_ they attacked, the enchantments that protected the train wouldn't stand a chance. Not taking his eyes off the darkening mass in the sky Raven backed to the door and opened it again, taking out his wand and muttering _Sonorous_ under his breath, pointing it at his throat.

"**DRACO**!" The magnified call echoed down the trail but the teenage exorcist didn't wait to see if he'd come. He broke away from the window and dashed out of the compartment. Students poked their heads out of the doors along his section of the train and gaped at him before he vanished through the door that lead to the next carriage. Stopping just outside he groped beyond the safety of the roped walkway, the wind blowing his bangs into his eyes as he caught hold of the service ladder and hauled himself up.

Being in the third carriage down the smoke from the steam train up ahead went over him before dispersing in to the darkening sky. Storm clouds where coming now and confirmed that something otherworldly was happening.

Witches and Wizards where just to stupid to try and manipulate the weather.

Casting sticking charms on his feet and re-inserting his wand into it's holster Raven crouched low against the roof, hands flying to different pockets to check all his weapons where still there as the swarm above him began to loose altitude.

'_To many…'_ came the thought as the first few broke off and strafed past the train, spitting out fireballs as they went. Raven didn't move as screams echoed out from bellow him. Great, the students had noticed. He watched intently as the fireballs hit the train's shielding and where deflected into the ground on either side. The shields remained visible as the second group, larger than the last, came past, then, as their attacks where once again re directed the magic flickered and died.

The screams of the innocents kicked up a notch and he could just feel the half-breed's beginning to incite panic.

'_This is going to be hell…'_ He thought as he did just about the stupidest thing he could do sitting on the roof of a moving train half full of demon-spawn.

He released his power and everything became a whole lot clearer.

The world around him warped in his true sight and the Sepulvites all turned to face him instead.

"Oh, Fuck." The curse slipped by his lips before he'd even realized he'd said it because by that time, he'd disengaged the sticking charm and was half running, half sliding toward the end of the train. As he went he cast an old wandless spell John had taught him, the Demon Leech Shield, and the fireballs cast at him where reflected back at the demons causing a few to screech and fall away, burning up into ash. But for every one to fall, five more took its place. Seeing the end of the last carriage Raven wandlessly recast the sticking charm and braced himself, one hand sliding into a pocket on the inside of his leather jacket and pulling out the canister he'd grabbed from the Evans family tools. The demons dropped behind the train, some even getting ahead of him before he flipped out the tube and held it at arms length, hitting the release switch he had to cover his face as the super heated flames ripped into the front ranks.

This time the screeching was like music to his ears.

The holy fire jumped from demon to demon, burning through flesh like it was tissue paper and the Sepulvites broke off the chase, banking to the right and making a wide circle upwards. Using the reprieve Raven grabbed his wand again and waved it silently across the track behind the train. The stones used to line it responded to the call and lifted, rushing along with him as he passed. Another flick grabbed them from the air and transfigured them into needle thin spikes. Then with a smirk dancing across his lips, Raven launched them at incredible speeds toward the flock. The sheer number was enough to hurt a good chunk of the demons. A few of the stone needles finding their mark in hearts and heads, dusting the accursed things before the spikes fell back to earth, piercing a few more demons on the way down. They shot into the ground behind the train, making the earth look like a pincushion. Not exactly the holy stones John would use, but they where good enough for their purpose.

But they had left him with one more problem.

Kamikaze demons.

This was one of the reasons Raven hated Sepulvites. If the Fire spitter's where going to die, they always tried to make damn sure that they where going to take you with them. They dive bombed him without a second thought and Raven threw up any shields he could think of and levitated more stones to smash through the demon's skulls, stopping them before they could reach him. He was starting to feel a slight drag on his reserves as the last of the Sepulvites that weren't so badly injured they try a suicide run, broke off the attack and flew toward the east, the dark clouds that had protected them from the influence of the sun going with them as it began to sink into the mountains to the west. Raven shuddered as the air around the train suddenly began to cool rapidly, ignoring the large scorch marks and burns on the roof around him he walked to the end of the last carriage and climbed down the ladder before working open the door.

As he slipped in though he was abruptly reminded of the situation inside.

There was full-scale panic among the students.

They hadn't actually seen what had attacked them, bar the half-breeds in the crowd, but the explosions of the Demons and their attacks had shaken them greatly. Sighing in annoyance and wishing all the more that he could have taken a nap earlier he drew himself up to his full height and while repressing his psychic abilities, strode up the hallway, back toward the third carriage. As he walked people stared at him and in the same gruff manner he'd picked up from John he scowled back at them.

"Everyone go back to your seats." He ground out. "The attack is over, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon." He repeated himself the whole way up the train and the angels took the chance to counteract the demons influence. Things where nearly back to normal by the time he got to his compartment again and he flopped across the seat, throwing an arm over his eyes. Why was it that a loner like him, always ended up taking the lead in these situations?

"Because you have what it takes to actually lead these people." Raven started as Draco spoke from nearby and groaned, cursing himself for not sensing the half-breed when he entered the compartment. The angel spawn snickered and Raven opened a single green eye to glare at him as the blonde picked up the end of his braid clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner.

"Oh, they singed your braid." He pouted and took out his wand, casting a few charms to get rid of the sulfur, ash and scorch marks. He tried to repair his hair as well but Raven brushed him off.

"Go away you freaking cheerful pain in the ass!" The exorcist cursed and Draco pouted, slumping back into his seat on the other side of the compartment.

"Meanie!" He accused him childishly and Raven gave him the one finger salute.

"Is that an offer?" Draco promptly retorted and Raven just rolled over on his seat, putting is back to him and blocking the half-breed out, quite ready for that nap when the train began to slow beneath him and he rolled back over with a groan.

"Fuck… I need to eat." He had used too much power with that Demonic shield and then with the stone spikes. Raven moaned tiredly and pulled himself upright once more. Draco was still there, one eye raised as he watched him stumble to his trunk and pull out a vial of pepper-up potion. He only rolled his eyes when Raven snarled at him for still being there and as the train stopped the blonde grabbed onto his arm and pulled him along out onto the platform. The cool night air woke him up some more as Draco bundled him into a thestral drawn carriage. He'd done a brief double take when he saw them and wondered if Dumbledore wasn't entirely mad. Of course, in his line of work he'd seen plenty of death. Heck, he'd even traveled to hell once… or twice… okay, it was three times, but who was keeping count anyway?

He nearly drifted off again before the pepper up potion kicked in properly and Draco made a face at him.

"Why is it you're always sleeping? Geeze!" Raven sat upright as the carriage trundled through the gates and up the long path to the front doors.

"Spells require magic to cast Draco." He explained it, his tone as mocking as he could make it all the while keeping it simple so that even the blonde would understand. "Some spells, take more to cast than others. I used a big spell." Then blonde gave him a dirty look and the dark haired teen knew he'd probably have tried to chew him out if he was anything other than a heavenly being. After all, taking God's name in vain was _Baaaaad_, it even said so in those heavy books you found in hotel rooms that people often nicked for the hell of it….

As if he'd heard that stream of thought to Draco's glower deepened a little before the carriage rolled to a stop and his personality did a 180, returning him to the hyperactive state he'd been in since his possession. The shadows of his host, the Draco Malfoy that had been raised by his Death Eater father, had been suppressed and mostly destroyed as the entity pushed his psyche aside, but there where still a few characteristics that occasionally shone through in Draco's behavior. Raven sometimes found his mood swings amusing… when he wasn't getting the full brunt of it.

He hadn't changed into his school uniform like the rest of the school so his normal outfit got a few looks. His long leather coat, the skin tight leather pants, combat boots, a dark green almost black long sleeved shirt and Necklaces and bracelets with holy symbols all over them that resembled a solid neck brace instead of individual chains. He certainly wasn't taking any chances in Hogwarts, too many half-breed's around… he'd need all the protection he could get.

Even so, Raven didn't say a word as Draco dragged him into the midst of the Slytherin seventh years. Once everyone had entered the Great Hall and seated themselves Dumbledore stood from his seat. Oddly he didn't look anything like a demon, even under his true sight, proof that he'd been either manipulated into doing all the wrongs against him, or the old human was just that rotten and manipulative himself.

Raven had his money on the second one.

"Welcome everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He spread his arms wide in a warm gesture, smiling congenially with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Just before we sort the first years and tuck into our delightful feast there are a few things to be addressed… Firstly, there was an attack on the Hogwarts express by an invisible assailant, most likely He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters. Their plans where foiled however, by agents stationed secretly on the train, therefore no one was harmed. Second, I'd like you all to welcome back a student who had been missing from this fine establishment for two years now and has only recently agreed to return to continue his magical training. Everybody welcome back Mr. Harry Potter!" He clapped and there was a great round of applause before the Hall descended into restless muttering. People craned their necks to see the Gryffindor table, only to find them looking back in confusion.

Draco and a few Slytherins who had guessed Raven's identity snickered, but before anyone could look their way the first years entered looking so small and vulnerable Raven almost wished he could turn them around right then and there in the hopes they wouldn't be drawn into the war but it was to late for that now. The sorting went underway and once the first years where sitting in their new houses the feast began. Raven didn't care for manners. Upon seeing the food appearing on the golden plates he pulled the nearest platter of meat toward him and started to scoff down as many as he could. Draco and the others gave him a mildly disgusted looks but he just moved on to a bowl of pasta. He packed away as much as he could and sat back as the deserts appeared on the table. He didn't really like the sweets as much anymore. They where made of nothing but sugar anyway, he wouldn't get anything from them. Give him black coffee and carbohydrates any day. Not that they helped to do anything but restore his energy levels, he was still as skinny as he had been the day he left.

As the feast came to a close the students went their different ways and before anyone could corner him, Raven dashed up the stairs and out of sight, not to be seen until the next day.

**_666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666_**

He watched impassively as the limping remains of the Sepulvites where torn apart by spells as the Dark Lord he had been sent to assist violently expressed his rage. The screams of the Death Eaters and the Demons alike rang around the chamber and in the center of it all Lord Voldemort… Tom Riddle… was exposed for the damned soul he'd become.

There had been unexpected resistance on the train to that school. Until this point there had been nothing that the demons couldn't destroy. The wizards had no real knowledge of the old magic's or of the world behind the world. Their inability to return to the old ways left them far more vulnerable than the non-magical humans.

But this…

He could almost imagine the dark clad man that had fought them from the roof of the moving train was John, come to foil his credibility with Lucifer once more but he knew, that man was in L.A, still fighting valiantly against the devil to retain his place in heaven.

So, this new human the Sepulvites had seen…

"An Apprentice?" His head tipped to one side as he spoke to thin air, the large shinny roman coin that held some of his powers rolled across his fingers, flipping from one knuckle to the next before reaching the end and going the other way.

"So he took another Apprentice… but why him?" Balthazar's eyes flashed with the fires of hell as another Sepulvite exploded into a rain of sulfurous dust.

"It's so… unusual for you John… your last apprentice died… so why would you take on another?" He turned away from the view of the Dark Lord and looked out the nearby window, a pensive expression on his features.

And still the coin kept rolling.

End…

Over end…

Over end…

**_666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666_**

A/N: HIYYOOOOO! It's FIIIINISHED! (Longest chapter yet!)

Everybody like this chapter?

I suppose now would be a good time to say that, while this is mostly based on the movie version of Constantine, there are elements from the game and the original comics, Hellblazer. I didn't quite have enough material to work with in just the movie so I had to improvise a little. (_The world of the occult is WAY bigger_.)

Anyhoooo…

I mentioned in the beginning that Harry has wandless magic. He still does of course, but he's begun to use a wand again for to times when he has to do really big things that he doesn't have time to concentrate on. (Like the spiky stones) And while I'm at it, the shielding thing he does… It's kind of like… well, with the world beneath the world it's a case of "You see Them, They see You." So if Harry pushes back the thing that makes him see them he's somewhat protected.

Heh, I bet you guys are just glad I haven't dropped off the face of the planet! I've had a few upsets in my happy little world recently and da bumps had to be taken care of. (That and I finally got the idea on how to finish this story.) For anyone who bothers to read the other stories I am working on them. I've got half a chapter of Summoner Naruto and I'm at another Choke point in Dark Summoner. (I hate Yunalesca)

Don't forget to review!

Cya


End file.
